Crash and BurnColoque pra Quebrar
by Brazinha
Summary: Só lendo pra saber


Crash and burn (Bote pra quebrar)  
  
When you feel all alone  
  
And the world has turned its back on you  
  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
Quando você sente-se totalmente sozinho E o mundo virou as costas pra você Dê-me um momento, por favor, para domar seu selvagem, selvagem coração  
  
Duo cantava sorrindo para Heero que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras. Era aniversário de seu soldado perfeito, e Duo resolveu no ultimo momento, cantar a musica que fez sobre eles.  
  
Heero estava soltando um tímido sorriso, ele olhava com tanto carinho para o americano, que até era se difícil saber se o velho soldado ainda existia nele.  
  
Trowa, Quatre e Wufei também escutavam a musica. E ficaram muito surpresos ao constatar o quanto o americano era afinado. Duo estava dando tudo de si naquela musica. E então... Acabara voltando seus pensamentos ao passado.  
  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Eu sei que você sente como se as paredes estivessem se fechando sobre você É difícil encontrar consolo e as pessoas podem ser tão frias Quando a escuridão está na sua porta e você sente como se não fosse aguentar mais.  
  
Duo estava preso na base da Oz. Seu Gundam estava nas mãos da Oz e ele estava louco de raiva! Queria muito se matar, mas estava tão cansado e machucado que sentia que nem tinha forças para isso. Que irônico. O deus da morte, nem podia se matar.  
  
Seus pensamentos foram quebrados pelo barulho lá fora. A porta foi aberta, deixando a cela um pouco iluminada. Era Heero. Finalmente ele vinha o matar. O anjo...Finalmente ele vinha finalizar o trabalho que deveria ser de Shinigami.  
  
"He...Você está atrasado!" Duo se encostou na parede. "Mas é bom que você tenha vindo...Se eu tinha que morrer... É mais apropriado que seja por suas mãos...Vamos... Pode me matar... Eu estou pronto..." Fechou os olhos esperando que Heero atirasse em sua cabeça.  
  
Porem Heero não atirou. Duo abriu os olhos. Esperando uma resposta para aquilo. O soldado perfeito jogou a arma para Duo e disse: "Você consegue andar?"  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
Deixe-me ser quem você chama Se você se jogar eu amansarei sua queda  
  
Levantarei você e voarei contigo pela noite  
  
Agora Duo tinha acabado de salvar Heero. O louco tinha pulado do prédio e aberto o pára-quedas no ultimo momento.  
  
Estava deitado numa espécie de varanda do cargueiro. Olhava distraidamente as estrelas. Não podia mais negar. Havia se apaixonado pelo louco soldado perfeito. Por algum motivo olhou para o lado e notou que Heero o encarava, os dois ficaram olhando um nos olhos do outro, até que Heero se levantou e foi em direção até onde seu gundam estava.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
Herói. Heh...Quem diria...Estava apaixonado...Perdidamente apaixonado.  
  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Se você precisa cair aos pedaços Eu posso consertar um coração machucado Se você precisar botar pra quebrar então faça isso Você não está sozinho  
  
Duo abriu a porta do quarto onde dividia com Heero. Escutou soluços contidos, e caminhou lentamente para ver quem estava chorando. O garoto trançado ficou espantado ao ver Heero agarrado a uma blusa sua. Sabia que tinha demorado muito na ultima missão...E temia que estivesse sido dado como morto. Mas não sabia que Heero se importava tanto.  
  
"Heero? Você está bem?" O americano sussurrou. "Duo?" Heero olhou para ele. O japonês arregalou os olhos ao ver que era Duo. E correu desesperado para abraça-lo. Como se tentando constatar que aquilo era real. "Duo! Você está vivo!Vivo..." As lagrimas desciam em abundancia pelo rosto do soldado perfeito. Duo abraçou Heero com carinho.  
  
"Sim...Eu estou aqui Heero..."  
  
"Eu...Eu pensei que tinha te perdido..." Heero soluçava, e abraçava Duo com força. Duo pegou no rosto de Heero, e encarou aqueles olhos azuis colbato. "Não...Você não me perdeu..."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Eu te amo, Heero..."  
  
"Eu também te amo..."  
  
Duo ainda segurava o rosto de Heero. Aproximou-se mais do japonês e lhe deu um cálido beijo.  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day  
  
Quando você sente-se totalmente sozinho E um amigo leal é difícil de encontrar Você está surpreso numa diferente rua Com monstros na sua cabeça Quando esperanças e sonhos estão tão distantes e Você sente como se não conseguisse enfrentar o dia  
  
Duo estava sozinho no parque, enfrentando seus próprios demônios. Naquele dia de natal...Dia que era seu aniversário...Mas que também era a data que todas as coisas ruins aconteciam para ele.  
  
Nesse dia ele decidiu se esconder. Pelo menos esperar que aquela data passasse e que não acontecesse nada à seu amado e os outros. Era passado dele que estava o amedrontando, e ele não se sentia confortável em conversar isso com ninguém. Mesmo por que...Mesmo que todos fossem seus amigos...Ele não sabia por que...Ele sentia como se não pudesse contar isso a ninguém.  
  
Fechando os olhos, deixando suas lagrimas banharam seu rosto e o vento frio levar seus cabelos. Estava sentado na grama, e acabou sentindo as mãos quentes e cálidas sobre os seus olhos. E a voz cheia de carinho falando ao seu ouvido.  
  
Virou e olhou para ele. As lagrimas ainda estavam descendo pelo seu rosto e o japonês gentilmente limpou elas.  
  
"Duo...Vamos voltar...Estão todos preocupados...É natal...e é seu aniversário...Vamos comemorar..."  
  
"Heero...Eu tenho medo..."  
  
"Sh...Está tudo bem...Eu estou com você..."  
  
Heero o abraçou. E Duo sentiu como se seu mundo tivesse parado. E desejou com todas as forças que esse momento nunca acabasse.  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
  
You're not alone  
  
Deixe-me ser quem você chama Se você se jogar eu amansarei sua queda  
  
Levantarei você e voarei contigo pela noite  
  
Se você precisa cair aos pedaços Eu posso consertar um coração machucado Se você precisar botar pra quebrar então faça isso Você não está sozinho  
  
Heero e Duo estavam na sala. Heero estava em seu inseparável laptop. Mas dessa vez nem estava trabalhando. Fazia de tudo para chatear seu americano. A verdade é que adorava ver Duo fazendo bico. Ele era muito lindo! E sabia que depois acabaria fazendo os caprichos dele mesmo.  
  
O soldado perfeito tateou o bolso. E sentiu a pequena caixinha. Tirou-a do bolso e caminhou até Duo, olhava pra ele sério.  
  
Duo estremeceu ao perceber o olhar de "censura" de Heero. "Eu não fiz nada! Eu estava quieto no meu canto...!"  
  
"Errado..." Heero disse ainda sério. Aproximou-se mais de Duo. Ajoelhou-se aos pés do sofá. Então abriu a caixinha de veludo, revelando o lindo anel dourado. "Você me fez apaixonar por você... Duo... Quer se casar comigo?"  
  
Duo olhou para Heero perplexo. Quantas vezes ele havia sonhado com aquele momento? Abriu um largo sorriso.  
  
"sim..SIM!" Disse se jogando nos braços de Heero. O japonês o segurou para que ele não cai-se no chão. Então pegou o anel e colocou delicadamente no dedo do americano.  
  
"Eu te amo...Duo...."  
  
Because  
there has always been heartache and pain  
and when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
  
Porque lá teve sempre aflição e dor e quando acaba você respirará de novo Respirará de novo Quando você sente-se totalmente sozinho E o mundo virou as costas pra você Dê-me um momento, por favor, para domar seu selvagem, selvagem coração  
  
Heero estava por cima de Duo na cama. Fazia lentos movimentos dentro de Duo. Uma dança sincronizada entre os dois corpos. Os gemidos e a respiração entrecortada. A excitação crescente, a sensação de uma felicidade completa...As mãos entrelaçadas... Olhar perdido entre olhar denunciando todo amor existente. E quando por fim o alivio chegou, um longo beijo foi trocado.  
  
Duo olhou nos olhos de Heero. Viu todo o carinho emanando daqueles olhos azul colbato.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"huh?" O soldado perfeito disse preguiçosamente, enquanto olhava Duo com um sorriso no rosto. "Nunca me deixe..."  
  
Heero soltou um pequeno sorriso. "Eu te amo, Duo..."  
  
E aquelas três palavrinhas sempre foram repetidas para Duo...Sempre...E pensando agora, o americano se indagava. Como será que teria sido sua vida sem encontrar Heero? Sem ter se apaixonado por ele? Não conseguia imaginar como seria...Por que já estavam predestinados para estarem juntos...Eternamente...  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
Se você se jogar eu amansarei sua queda Deixe-me ser quem você chama Levantarei você e voarei contigo pela noite Se você precisa cair aos pedaços Eu posso consertar um coração machucado Se você precisar botar pra quebrar então faça isso Você não está sozinho  
  
Lentamente a mente de Duo voltava ao presente. Ele abriu os lindos olhos violetas e olhou para o marido. E então colocou toda voz nas ultimas palavras da canção. Quando terminou a musica, uma chuva de aplausos foi ouvida. Heero se levantou e nem se importou por estar chorando em publico.  
  
Duo se aproximou de seu amado. Sorriu para ele e disse: "Gostou, amor?" "Duo... Quando eu penso que você não pode mais se superar... você me surpreende..." Heero o abraçou com força. "Eu te amo, Duo... Por deus... Eu te amo... Muito..."  
  
"Feliz aniversário, Heero..." Duo retribuiu o abraço. Sentindo todo o calor emanado daquele ser que tanto amava.  
  
Em seus corações apenas amor. E em fim...Paz....Para sempre...  
  
Owari. 


End file.
